Le Pouvoir de la Noblesse
by Lupinette
Summary: Drago a épousé Astoria, tout le monde le sait. Mais comment cela s'est-il déroulé au début?


**Disclaimer:** Tout il appartient à JKR, no money for me!

**Dédicace:** À Loufoca. Promis depuis un petit bout de temps pour te donner du moral, construit sur tes demandes (même si t'as oublié ^^), voici l'OS qui répond à ton attente. J'espère que tu aimeras.

* * *

**Le Pouvoir de la Noblesse**

Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier...

« - Tu vas retourner à Poudlard pour finir tes études, Drago! » avait-il déclaré d'un ton autoritaire et sans appel.

Le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec une envie de se rebeller visible au fond de ses yeux gris pâle. Mais il n'avait rien dit pour contredire son père.

Lucius, quant à lui, avait suivi le conseil de sa femme qui s'en faisait pour l'avenir de son fils. À présent il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû pistonner Drago et ne pas s'inquiéter de la rumeur qui aurait pu courir à son propos. Au final, quel besoin d'un diplôme pour pratiquer la magie quand on était assez riche pour ne pas devoir travailler?

Mais non, Narcissa avait eu le dernier mot, et leur fils avait repris ses études, en même temps que Potter, le comble du comble. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Il y avait eu la rencontre avec _elle_. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il s'enticherait de cette insupportable peste?

Il avait espéré que ce ne serait qu'une passade quand elle avait pour la première fois mis les pieds au Manoir. Après tout, Drago avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Mais cela avait duré, jusqu'à la fin de l'année même.

Après que son fils ait passé ses ASPICs, Lucius s'était dit que l'éloignement suffirait à briser le jeune couple, la jeune fille ayant encore une année à passer. Mais Drago s'était entêté à lui écrire et à la voir chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait, au grand désespoir de son père.

Ce qui était le plus énervant dans tout ça, c'était que Narcissa était contente. La voir et savoir heureuse ne le gênait pas, au contraire il en tirait même quelques avantages, mais le problème était qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait réellement. Et il avait beau avoir tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises, rien n'y faisait.

Et là, il tournait en rond dans son immense bureau, en colère. Drago venait de leur annoncer qu'il souhaitait leur présence à tous les deux lors de la remise de diplôme de cette damnée jeune fille. Ce à quoi Narcissa s'était empressée de répondre que cela allait de soi.

Mais lui n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette petite bourgeoise! Que son fils s'amuse avec elle, soit, il avait appris à ne pas s'en mêler, mais qu'on lui demande de jouer un rôle et de s'impliquer positivement, il en était hors de question.

Une violente dispute s'en était suivie, entre le père et le fils, où la femme et mère avait évité d'intervenir pour ne pas prendre parti. Entre deux allers-retours dans son bureau, Lucius sourit. Narcissa ne connaissait que trop bien les deux hommes de sa vie et savait parfaitement comment les garder tous les deux. Et aussi comment les réconcilier.

Puis il tapa du poing sur son bureau. Non, c'était impossible, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision cette fois-ci. Il n'irait pas, un point c'était tout.

L'elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau sur lequel reposait une théière et deux tasses en argent.

« - Va-t-en, Croky, et remporte ça, je n'ai rien demandé! »

L'elfe se recroquevilla quelque peu, ennuyé de déranger son maître, mais n'osant toutefois pas bouger.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas été agressif, Lucius sentit la colère revenir encore plus fort, et il s'apprêtait à remballer l'elfe quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer Narcissa.

« - C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'apporter le thé ici, mon cher. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« - Et depuis quand te permets-tu de venir ici de la sorte? »

Il venait de transférer son agressivité sur sa femme, et il le regretta un peu. Mais il était incapable de se calmer.

« - Depuis que je suis ici chez moi aussi, » répliqua-t-elle doucement. « Croky, tu peux déposer ça et sortir. »

« -Oui, Madame, » répondit-il, et il s'exécuta, disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

Après un silence, Lucius tourna le dos à sa femme.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, laisse-moi. »

« - Au contraire, tu as les idées embrouillées, tu as besoin de te calmer. »

« - C'est ça, prends sa défense maintenant! » dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

« - Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte, Lucius, et tu le sais. »

Il se retourna de nouveau et s'appliqua à l'ignorer. Narcissa ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent figés l'un et l'autre dans leur position. Il regardait par la grande baie vitré qui était derrière son bureau en chêne massif, le regard fixé sur le vide au loin devant lui, les idées voyageant plus vite que la lumière dans son cerveau en ébullition.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi, le lourd silence ne parvenant pas à le retenir.

« - Il faudra bien te rendre à l'évidence un jour, Lucius, que ton fils aime Astoria. »

« - Non! Il n'en est pas question! Elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour lui! »

Il avait parlé sans se retourner, et avait serré les poings à la mention du prénom de la peste.

« - Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, mais à lui. »

« - Jamais! C'est un Malefoy! Il se doit d'agir en tant que tel! »

« - Lucius, tu n'es pas ton père... »

Il se retourna vivement, le regard assassin, et dit d'un ton glacial, presque inaudible:

« - Comment oses-tu? »

Narcissa baissa les yeux dans une attitude soumise, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« - Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas aller si loin. »

Non, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'il consente ne fut-ce qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était.

« - De quel droit le mentionnes-tu encore devant moi? »

Son ton était toujours aussi froid et empreint de haine. Elle ne répondit pas, ne cherchant pas à justifier son erreur. Elle savait que c'était inutile.

« - Va-t-en. »

Elle obtempéra. Quand elle eut refermé la porte de la pièce, Lucius s'affala dans le grand siège de bureau et se passa la main sur le visage, toujours passablement énervé.

« - Bon, maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de céder sans en avoir l'air... »

***

À présent, Lucius se morigénait encore davantage. En acceptant d'assister à cette foutue remise de diplôme, il avait malheureusement dit oui à la proposition d'inviter la peste ET ses parents à dîner. Le côté par trop officiel de la chose ne lui avait pas tout de suite sauté aux yeux. Mais alors qu'il marchait avec Narcissa à leur rencontre, Drago les désignant, la main dans celle de cette gamine prétentieuse, il sentait venir les problèmes à grands pas.

Les politesses d'usage furent échangées conventionnellement. La conversation fut entamée agréablement, du moins en apparence. Les Greengrass, des sorciers de Sang Pur, étaient de nobles fréquentations. Néanmoins, sachant pertinemment quelles étaient les manipulations d'usage dans le monde de la noblesse, Lucius se tint sur la défensive en n'abordant aucun sujet délicat.

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre, avec un goût assez fort de déjà-vu pour Lucius, qui s'ennuyait ferme. Enfin, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. Mais le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas forcément des plus ravis. Obligé de faire visiter son domaine, il s'acquitta de la tâche sans grande démonstration, évitant encore une fois de trop en révéler. Il avait toujours le secret espoir de parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre à briser le jeune couple.

Mais Drago, en bon Malefoy qu'il était, n'était certainement pas prêt à perdre la moindre parcelle de terrain acquise. Avec un certain style, il fallait le reconnaître, il parvint même à l'agrandir. Au cours du repas, somme toute très classique, il établit habilement un dialogue plus que cordial entre les deux mères, qui se découvrirent tant de points communs que Lucius arrêta de suivre la conversation au bout de dix minutes.

Mettant ce temps durant lequel il ne devait pas parler à profit, il observa discrètement les invités dont il était l'hôte involontaire. Madame Greengrass était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus altier, tout comme sa femme, encore un point commun d'ailleurs. Monsieur Greengrass, très ouvert dans son attitude, semblait imiter son hôte, c'est pourquoi Lucius ne s'arrêta pas sur lui très longtemps. Quand à la petite peste, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de n'être ni en face ni à côté de Drago. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Non, elle ne semblait vraiment pas satisfaite. Et son regard en disait encore plus long. Lucius se promit de parvenir à l'isoler pour lui toucher deux mots.

Le repas s'éternisa juste ce qu'il fallait, puis ils passèrent au salon. Un cigare et un alcool sec pour les hommes, et une liqueur sucrée pour les femmes, comme de coutume. Des conversations superficielles sur les cours des banques sorcières et autres marchés afin d'étaler son savoir sans atteindre les limites de celui-ci. Des discussions de boutiques et autres marchés d'achats ainsi que les échanges d'astuces pas vraiment importantes. Une fin d'après-midi des plus classiques, à nouveau.

Mais Lucius avait un autre souci en tête. Attirer la petite peste dans l'une ou l'autre pièce du manoir afin de lui faire comprendre qui était le maître du jeu. Il aiguilla les dialogues afin de faire ressortir les centres d'intérêts de l'adulée de son fils. Et assez vite, elle tomba dans le panneau. Ainsi donc, elle aimait lire. Mais savait-elle que la bibliothèque Malefoy était des plus impressionnantes? Il fallait donc la lui montrer.

« - Laissez, Père, je vais m'en charger, » intervint Drago, conscient du danger.

« - Allons, me considèrerais-tu déjà comme incapable de présenter les choses comme il se doit? » répliqua Lucius d'un ton sans appel pour son fils, mais plaisantant à des oreilles inexercées.

« - Non, bien sûr. »

« - Très bien. Vous venez, Astoria? »

« - Je vous suis, Monsieur. »

Mi-intéressée, mi-alerte, elle lui emboîta le pas à travers le manoir. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, qui la fascina tout de même lorsque Lucius alluma la lumière après l'avoir faite entrer, il referma les portes dans son dos. Aussitôt l'huis clos, elle se retourna et le regarda avec supériorité et une pointe de mépris.

« - Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez nous séparer! » jeta-t-elle directement. « Je ne lâcherai pas Drago, et il ne me lâchera pas. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius. Elle venait de se vendre à lui. Quelle naïveté. Ainsi donc, ils ne se sépareraient jamais l'un de l'autre? Très bien, alors la donne allait changer.

« - Qui a parlé de vous séparer, ma chère? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« - Je sais très bien que... »

« - Tututut, les rumeurs ne sont pas toutes bonnes à entendre, encore moins à retenir. »

Il marqua une pause, ménageant son effet. Son attitude rebelle déstabilisée, elle semblait moins assurée. Mais ça n'en faisait tout de même pas autre chose qu'une insupportable peste.

« - Bien au contraire, je souhaitais vous parler seul à seule afin de connaître vos desiderata à propos du mariage. »

Touchée. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Mais elle se remit bien vite, certaine d'avoir gagné la bataille.

« - Oh, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Il y a d'abord les fiançailles, pour officialiser notre relation avant de discuter mariage. »

Il acquiesça.

« - Il est vrai, une date vous plairait davantage qu'une autre? »

« - Non, le temps de parfaire l'organisation, et ce sera très bien ainsi. »

« - Parfait, nous sommes d'accord. Bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy. »

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra. Et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle marchait devant lui, il sourit. La dot serait considérable, et les avantages nombreux, ainsi que sa mainmise sur la nouvelle génération à l'insu de damoiselle Astoria qui pensait sans doute, avec sa démarche victorieuse et ses grands airs, qu'elle menait la danse. Et tant pis s'il devait faire un effort pour continuer à supporter cette insupportable peste.

À leur retour au salon, il détecta une lueur d'inquiétude dans les regards de son épouse et de son fils. Et une certaine surprise se peignit sur tous les visages à l'annonce d'Astoria. Lui, il regardait, il observait. Et comme toujours, il manipulait. C'était cela, le vrai pouvoir de la noblesse.

**FIN**


End file.
